


Us

by ficmook



Series: Requested Oneshots [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficmook/pseuds/ficmook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested - 'I didn't know you took requests! Could you write a Mark fic where Mark and the reader have been dating for some time, but they've been drifting apart over work and stress for a while, one night Mark tries to be intimate with the reader but she brushes him off not meaning it, and Mark gets really upset and feels like he's slowly losing the reader, but the reader reassures him of how much they love him and its super fluff thankk!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

 

It was deep night. The warm glow of the bedside light illuminated the room. Y/n snuggled under the blankets, leaning against a stack of pillows, phone in hand. She refused to admit she was tired, despite how late it was.

Mark was elsewhere, doing something or other. She never really knew now-a-days. She was so busy, that she just enjoyed this moment she had to just... not.

The door creaked open, and Mark's head popped around. 

"Hey y/n." He mumbled, voice low. She looked up for a moment, making a vague noise of recognition. He crept over to the bed, crawling under the blankets. 

"How're you?" He almost whispered.

"'m fine." Mark frowned slightly, but pressed on.

He leant forward, reaching for her jaw. He held her face, trying to turn it towards him. She just reached up and pushed his hand away. 

"Not now Mark." She didn't move her eyes from her phone. Mark traced her features with his eyes, trying to see... something. 

He leant back, seeing nothing. He just sat there, looking into the darkness bordering the room.

"Are we okay?" He asked, looking over to her. She looked back, confused.  
"What do you mean?" 

"Us; are _we_  okay? Like, I mean we haven't been... y'know... in weeks. We hardly talk, and I mean... I know I've been busy with videos and projects and you've been doing stuff at work, but I mean... I feel like we're drifting apart and-" He almost pleaded with his words, looking at her, sadness and desperation in his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry I've just been so stressed with work." She put her phone on the nightstand. "I didn't realise you felt like that." She turned to face him, lifting a hand to his face. "I still love you Mark... and I suppose I have been neglecting us." Her hand rested on his cheek. "I promise I'll do better, okay?"

"Yeah..." His voice was breathy, yet he didn't even seem to breathe. Y/n ran her thumb over his mouth, running her eyes over his features.

"God... to think I could ignore this." She leant in, taking his mouth with hers. Her hand moved back into his hair, as she gently pressed her lips against his. Mark's hand reached up, taking her by the jaw.

Y/n pulled back for a moment, breathing heavily.

"God I love you so much Mark..." She breathed.

"I love you too, y/n." He pulled his face back, pressing his lips against hers intensly. She tangled her fingers in his hair, as Mark brought his hands to her face, cupping it gently. 

When they finally broke apart, a grin coloured Mark's features. 

"We've still got it." He bumped her gently.

"Shuddup, dork." She rested her head on Mark's shoulder, as he put his arm around her.

So she sat there, and enjoyed the moment when she could be just... us.

 


End file.
